Bouchard et al (WO 01/99146) describe a field emitter composition and a process for improving the field emitter, but do not address the compatibility of the composition with other components or materials used in the fabrication of a device.
Fukuda et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,638) describe a thick film paste using 2-tetradecanol solvent, but do not discuss compatibility of the paste and its solvent with a photoresist protective layer.